MAD SKILLS
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Somewhere in a little roadside diner, there's an epic battle going on. With much at stake, who will emerge victorious?


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural. I'm just having a little fun with the characters.

* * *

 **MAD SKILLS**

 **By: Vanessa Sgroi**

The diner was small, slightly run-down, but spotlessly clean. A step up from a lot of the dives where Sam and Dean Winchester often stopped and ate. Aside from the Winchesters, the eatery was mostly empty except for two old men jawing over coffee in a corner booth and two teenagers moping over ketchup-drenched fries in the opposite corner. Darkness pressed hard against the windows of the restaurant—a darkness so oppressive it seemed like a blackened shroud.

The Winchesters themselves were ensconced in a booth near the cash register. The remains of two dinners pushed to the side. And Dean—Dean was currently engaged in an epic battle while Sam looked on from his perch at the counter.

Dean frowned in concentration. He reached for a piece, fingers hesitating for a split second before grabbing the knight and making his move. Satisfied, he sat back and smiled.

"I'm closing in, Eddie, I'm closing in."

Ten-year-old Eddie Caffery smiled back and shook his head. "Ha! You only think you're closing in!" With that Eddie quickly made his move and captured the knight Dean had just moved.

"Aw, man…" groaned Dean. "Why didn't I see that coming?"

Carrie Caffery, Eddie's mother, approached and refilled Dean's coffee cup. Looking at her son, she smiled fondly and shook her head. "Eddie, are you still bothering these two gentlemen?"

"Not bothering them, Mom. I just asked Dean to play a game of chess with me."

Carrie eyed Dean who was preparing to make his next move. "I hope you don't mind…"

Dean glanced up from the board, smiled, and said, "Mind? Nah," before he swiftly turned his attention back to the game and made his next move.

Carrie nodded and walked over to Sam, quickly refilling his cup as well. "I can't thank you two enough for distracting Eddie. He gets so bored on nights like this. His babysitter cancelled on me and I thought it would be okay to bring him in with me because it was only for a couple of hours. And then Julia bailed on me tonight so I had to work a double…" Carrie realized she was babbling and drew to a halt. "Sorry, I'm prattling on…"

Sam sipped his coffee. "Don't be sorry." He tucked his longish hair behind both ears. "To be honest, I'm glad we stayed TO distract Eddie. Been cooped up in the car for too long. Feels good to stretch for a bit. Besides…" his gaze flicked to Dean, "it's good to see him this relaxed. Haven't seen my brother smile like this…in a…well…in a long, long time…" Sam broke off with a rueful chuckle. "Now I'm the one prattling on…"

Carrie laughed—a soft, merry little sound. "Guess we're both a couple of magpies tonight. Can I get you anything else, Sam? Neither of you ate all your dinner. Not a reflection on the food, I hope?"

He took another swallow of the surprisingly mellow coffee. "Not at all. We've both been a little…stressed…lately. I'm good with coffee for now."

"Check mate!" Eddie's triumphant declaration filled the diner.

"Seriously?" Dean huffed playfully. "Okay, you win this one. But I say we go with best two outta three. Loser buys winner a piece of pie. Whaddaya think?"

"Deal!" Eddie quickly set up the board and a new game commenced.

Dean won the second game and Eddie the third, which made him the winner of the "Happy Bluebird Diner Tournament". Dean smiled and high-fived the little boy who was grinning from ear-to-ear. "All right, all right," he conceded, "I believe I owe someone a piece of pie…IF it's okay with mom." Dean saw Carrie nod and continued, "What kind you want?" The older Winchester craned his neck and looked at the refrigerated display sitting at the end of the counter. "I see Lemon Meringue…"

Eddie wrinkled his nose.

"Coconut Cream?"

The little boy's nose wrinkled further and he emphatically shook his head.

"Dude, you're a hard sell! Chocolate Cream?"

Eddie's face cleared as he gave that choice serious consideration. Then he shook his head.

"Ahhh, I bet I know which one you want—Strawberry Cream, right?"

"Yeah!" Eddie's face lit up with happiness.

"Okey dokey. One Strawberry Cream for Eddie and one Lemon Meringue for me…" Dean caught sight of Sam who was looking slightly forlorn. "Hey, you wanna piece too, Sammy?" Dean chuckled when Sam's face lit up almost as much as Eddie's.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll have a slice of Coconut Cream, please."

Carrie nodded and hurried off to dish up the treats. She returned and placed dessert plates in front of each of them. "More coffee, boys?"

The Winchesters nodded. Eddie nodded. And Carrie laughed. She gently tapped the tip of her son's nose. "You get a glass of milk."

"Aw, Mommm."

"Tell you what—you can have it in a mug just like Dean and Sam."

It wasn't too long before they all finished their desserts. Dean offered Eddie a little salute. "You're a heck of an opponent, kiddo." He handed Eddie a card. "Maybe I'll swing by for a rematch when we're in the area again."

Dean settled their bill, said goodnight to Carrie, and followed Sam out the door into the night. They settled into the Impala and watched the diner as Carrie closed up for the night.

Sam turned his head and looked at Dean who had a small smile on his face. "You're usually awesome at playing chess. You let Eddie win tonight?"

"First game—maybe I wasn't trying too hard. But that third game? That was all him. Kid's a genius when it comes to strategy."

"Better than you? That's saying something."

"Kid's got some serious moves. Hey, you know who else is a genius?"

"Who?"

"Whoever made those pies!" Dean rubbed his belly. "I haven't tasted pie that good in a lonnng time! Shoulda gotten some to go."

He started the Impala, felt her rumble and growl beneath him. As always, it was comforting. Dean backed out of the parking lot, put her in drive, and hit the gas—happy when she responded without hesitation.

To Sam's surprise and perhaps a little dismay, Dean started to sing acapella.

" _Country rodes, take me home…to the place I belong…"_

"John Denver, Dean? Really?"

"Hey, John Denver is acceptable on occasion…"

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
